Always
by Nori Lover
Summary: A tale of a younger Bifur when he found something on a hunting trip that was not supposed to be in the woods.


**Always**

Here is a story that has been buzzing around in my head and I decided to just post the whole thing instead of dividing into chapters. I must say that I see people reading my stories, but I so rarely get any reviews that I am not even sure if people are enjoying my writing. I plan on finishing "Banes, Bears, and Scares" and posting this tale, but if I still hear nothing then it is not really worth my time to continue to share. This is not a "beg" for reviews, but merely a question of whether or not readers want to see more. Thanks for all the readers so far.

Sincerely,

Nori Lover

A group of deer were about and the hunting party had been tracking them for a few hours when Bifur froze. The four other dwarves turned to stare at the dwarf as he gasped sharply.

"What's up, Bifur?" Mags asked before grunting as the dwarf shoved past him to grab up something off the forest floor, "What's that?"

"My baby cousin's hat," Bifur spat holding the familiar, fuzzy hat in a tight grip, "Hold still. I need to locate the babe's trail. There is no way he could be here with either of his parents. I don't like this."

"Baby cousin?" Bifur heard as he studied the ground intently.

"Bifur has two, little cousins that he is very close to. They are basically his little brothers," Mags answered, "One is just a toddler and the other is not more than a year old. I'm thinking it is the tot that must be in the woods."

"That hat could belong to any child," Durn denied before backing up when Bifur twisted to glare at him.

"This hat was special made to match my uncle's hat. His firstborn doesn't go anywhere without it because he's proud to look like a miniature version of his Da. The little one's name is Bofur and somehow he is in these woods," Bifur bit out, "Dammit, the lad is light on his feet. I can't pick up on his trail. Bofur! Bo, where are you?"

There was no answering call as Bifur grimaced.

"Let's spread out," Fagen suggested, "If he is that young then he is probably frightened and needs to be found now."

"Agreed," Bifur hissed, "Bofur is a bit shy until he warms up to you and then he becomes a box of chatter. Keep your eyes peeled for him. He'll not answer for anyone, but me since he doesn't know you four so let him know that Cousin Bif is near. He can't quite say my full name yet so Bif is how he calls me. He's got dark hair in a braid on each side of his head and green eyes. He'll probably be wearing his brown tunic."

"Because he likes to look like his older cousin," Mags chuckled before sobering at Bifur's scowl, "We'll find the lad. He probably just wandered into the woods and got lost."

"Where there are wolves, boars, occasionally wargs, and many other dangers. Plus, this is pretty deep into the woods. How in the world did he make it so far in on his own? Bofur's tiny and not at the age that he should even be left alone," Bifur snapped hurrying away, "Bofur! Answer me, Cousin. Where are you?"

The other dwarves split up calling for the dwarfling. Bifur was absolutely livid. How did Bofur get away from his mother? His aunt watched both of her boys carefully and Bofur was not a trouble maker who wandered off on his own. Something didn't feel right about all of this. Bifur searched for nearly an hour before stilling when he heard a little sniffle that was certainly not made by an animal.

"Bofur?" Bifur called again before hurrying forward when he heard a small voice answer and he rushed around a boulder to see his cousin curled up against the rock with a hopeful, dirty, tear-stained face, "Cousin, what are you doing here all alone?"

"Bif!" Bofur wailed as he threw himself at his cousin and sobbed hard as the older dwarf lifted him and hugged him close.

"There, there," Bifur soothed as the tot cried while the crushing feeling of fear slowly ebbed from the older dwarf, "I'm here now. It's okay."

"They mean!" Bofur whimper burying his face into his cousin's neck, "Bad!"

"Who's bad?" Bifur asked realizing that there was certainly a story to be told as he cradled the tiny body against his own and frowned at feeling his cousin's rabbiting heartbeat.

"Mean, mean, Bads," Bofur huffed cuddling close as his older cousin rocked him gently to try and calm the boy down some, "Made scared."

"You found him?" Mags asked coming around the boulder.

"I did. Go get the others and I'll meet you guys at the campsite," Bifur instructed before focusing back on his cousin, "Bofur, tell me who was mean and bad that scared you."

Bofur shuddered and reached his hand to clasp around a braid in his cousin's beard like he always did when upset. Bifur was getting angry now. Someone had messed with his kin and a toddler at that. Bofur only ever cried on very rare occasions because he was trying so hard to be a big boy despite being so little. He was a very happy dwarfling and held no grudges against others.

"Big dwarflings say Bo could play," Bofur sniffled keeping his head laid on Bifur's shoulder as his cousin stroked his messy, tangled hair, "Tell me asked Mama. They hold hand and say we goin' hikin' and I sited."

"Excited, Bo," Bifur corrected gently as the dwarfling nodded, "Then what?"

"Tired so they carry me and then leave Bo _lone_," Bofur wailed shaking as Bifur growled while the tot released his cousin's beard to cuddle closer, "Drop me hard and run way. Bo not know how go home ta Mama and Bombie! I scared! All alone and scared!"

"I'm here now," Bifur assured as his cousin cried against him, "Hush now. Come on. Let's go back to my camp and then I'm taking you home."

Bofur nodded and cuddled closer. He squeaked as his hat was placed back on his head and smiled for a moment, sitting up to touch his beloved hat before laying his head back on Bifur's shoulder.

"So this is your cousin," Fagen grinned out once Bifur stepped back into camp, "Isn't he a little one."

"I _big_ boy," Bofur grumbled as Bifur smiled at his cousin's spunk.

"This is Bofur. He is my _oldest_ cousin," Bifur introduced with a wink so that his friends knew the "oldest" was only to appease the tot, "Bo, these are some of my friends and they helped me look for you after I found your hat. Let's get you cleaned up and…someone's tummy is growling. Are you hungry, Bo?"

"Mean Bads say we have picnic after we hike, but then ran way. Not had no lunch," Bofur sniffled as his cousin sat on a log with him in Bifur's lap as the elder accepted a clean, wet cloth from one of his comrades, and began to wipe down the dwarfling's face "Wet, Bif."

"That's how we get clean, Silly," Bifur chuckled as the toddler fought the cleaning by trying to turn his head away, "Stay still for me. Let me see your hands so…Bofur! What happened to your palms? Did you get these scrapes when the others dropped you?"

"Fall when try ta chase Bads when they drop me and run," Bofur pouted as Bifur examined the raw, painful-looking scrapes on the toddler's hands with hidden anger so not to scare the wee one, "Got owies, but I no cry cause big boy. Knees ow too. Is Bo still tough dwarf?"

"The _toughest_ to not cry when you were bleeding," Bifur agreed as his cousin relaxed a bit even while the older dwarf was pulling up the tot's pant legs to get a look at his knees, "Mags, you still have the medicines for emergencies?"

"I do," Mags assured already digging through his pack.

Bifur bit back a curse while Mags came over with his supply of balm and bandages and Bo whimpered fearfully. After a lot of soothing, the dwarfling held to his cousin tight, but allowed Mags to clean and bandage his little hands one at time so he could hold to Bifur. The knees were not as badly scraped and just needed a bit of cleaning up since his pants had cushioned the tumble, but they had already begun to bruise.

"Not so bad, huh?" Mags asked as the little one regarded him, "Remember me? We met when your baby brother was born."

"He's shy at first," Bifur chuckled as the babe hid his face against his cousin's chest even as Mags grinned at the child, "I think you picked up every leaf in the forest in this hair of yours, Bo."

"Horsie!" Bo exclaimed when he noticed a wooden horse that Bifur had carved and sanded the night before sitting on a rock when he looked back up, "Bif, horsie. My Bif make tha horsie?"

"I did. You like the horse, Bo?" Bifur asked as his cousin eagerly nodded his head while the older dwarf handed the babe the toy, "Then this is Bo's horse now."

"Like horsie," Bofur grinned out giving his cousin a hug, "Tank ya, Bif."

"You are very welcome. Stay still for me, okay?" Bifur began as he started to comb the twigs and leaves from Bofur's mane as his cousin did as was asked while playing with his new toy showing that the lad was calming from his fright.

"Ow, Bif," Bo whimpered as his cousin pulled out a stubborn twig, "That hurts Bo."

"I'm sorry, Little One. That's the very last thing tangled in your hair. You are being a very brave boy," Bifur complimented as Bo allowed his hair to be freshly plaited without fuss as he galloped his new toy up and down his cousin's knees.

"Hungwy, Bif," Bofur whined softly.

"I think Durn has already started to get some food heated for you," Bifur soothed plopping his cousin's hat back on his head, "Do you smell the stew he cooked?"

"Mmhm," Bofur hummed, "Bif, why tha Bads be mean ta Bo?"

Bifur sighed at the question as his cousin turned with big, innocent eyes to regard him.

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to find out," Bifur reassured as the tot nodded feeling safe that his cousin would make everything better now.

"Here we go," Durn cheered as he walked over with some reheated stew from lunch, "Probably not as good as your Mama's stew, but pretty good stuff here, even if I do say so myself."

"Tank ya," Bofur offered shyly, but trying to have manners as Mama, Da, and Bif had been teaching him while hiding his face against his cousin's chest slightly.

"Good boy for using good manners twice today," Bifur encouraged taking the bowl and holding the full spoon to the toddler's lips, "Open up, Mr. Grumbly-Tummy."

"I not Grumbly-Tummy. I Bo," Bofur giggled accepting the spoonful of stew hungrily, "Yummy, Bif."

Bifur relaxed some as his cousin ate the stew with relish before Bofur began rubbing at his eyes showing his exhaustion. The toddler was asleep in moments after Bifur laid him against his shoulder and rocked Bofur in his arms.

"Poor tyke wore himself out," Luto whispered as Bifur tucked his sleeping cousin into his bedroll, "So what happened?"

"Not completely sure," Bifur admitted looking angry, "From what I could glean from Bofur's prattle is that a group of older dwarflings told him that he could come play with them and then they abandoned him in the woods. Sounded like they carried him pretty far in here and then he probably wandered further in trying to get out again. Do you four realize how close a call this was?"

"I do," Durn agreed as the others nodded, "If something had found that babe first, your cousin would have been killed. You were right earlier today, your Bofur isn't even old enough to be trusted by himself yet, let alone start any survival training. I knew you said he was little, but I never realized just how young until I saw him."

"That is why I call him my baby cousin," Bifur admitted with obvious anger simmering within him, "Bofur's just a wee babe and couldn't find his way home. He was frightened and injured by those brats and I am pissed as hell."

"Dwarflings can be cruel sometimes," Fagen pointed out.

"Not usually to one as young as this lad. Most parents would skin their children for being mean to a toddler who is barely out of infanthood," Mags denied, "What now?"

"I need to take Bofur home," Bifur said as he began to gather his things, "No reason to call off your hunting trip. I'll be fine getting the little one home. I'm sure my uncle and aunt are going mad trying to find their boy. We have no idea how long Bo has been lost in here."

In no time at all, Bifur had his full pack on his back and a tiny dwarfling sleeping in his arms swaddled in the elder's blankets. Bifur nodded to his friends and began his trek back home with his spear ready in case of danger that could harm his kin. Bofur slept deeply with a thumb in his mouth, completely trusting that he was safe now that his cousin was here. The lad's other hand was grasping his toy horse to his chest.

"Poor child," Bifur sighed to himself as he looked at his cousin's peaceful face, "How long were you alone in here? When I find out who abandoned you, I'm going to skin them alive. You are far too tiny to be in the woods alone."

Bifur hurried his pace without disturbing the child that slept against him. A couple of hours later he heard voices and familiar footsteps.

"Uncle," Bifur called as the very dwarf burst through some bushes, "I have Bofur here. He's sleeping."

"Thank, Mahal," Borfur breathed reaching to pull his son into his arms ever so gently so not to wake him, blankets and all, "Bofur, I've been so worried. My son. My sweet boy. Little One, Da's been so scared."

Bifur watched as his uncle held his son in relief and placed his hand on the back of the child's head to pull him closer. Borfur kissed his son's temple looking shaken and very upset as he closed his eyes in obvious relief. Bifur understood completely since he had felt the same way when he had finally found his baby cousin.

"Did ye have him this whole time?" Borfur demanded looking up angrily at his nephew even while keeping his voice down for the sleeping babe in his arms, "His mother and I have been worried sick when Bofur disappeared from our yard. Borla came and got me when I was in tha mines in a right state of panic. What were ye thinkin'?"

"I would certainly not take Bofur without you and Aunt Borla knowing first," Bifur huffed not really taking offence since he saw how shaken his uncle was, "Bofur was led here by a group of children who lied to the babe that they had permission to bring him along to play and then they abandoned your son in the woods. I found him crying and terrified."

"What?" Borfur hissed before calming and rocking a bit to settle his son as Bofur stirred fretfully even as the father reached to look at one of his son's small fists, "Tell me everythin'. I want ta know about tha bandages I see on my Bo first. What happened ta my boy's hands?"

Bifur began the tale as more dwarves gathered around the Ur family. It would seem that his uncle had gathered a search party together to find his son. Borfur's face darkened at hearing what his son had been put through.

"Da?" a small voice interrupted the nearly finished tale as Bofur looked up, "Da! Bo lost! I scared! Wanted my da! I didn't like bein' lone!"

"I know, Son," Borfur agreed as his child hugged his neck tight and the older dwarf hugged him tighter, "Cousin Bifur and I came ta find ye. We wouldn't let ye stay lost. I was so worried for my wee lad."

"I cry wittle," Bofur sighed looking forlorn as he leaned back a bit, "But I not cry when get owies. I try be big boy and bwave dwarf."

"Ye _are_ my big boy and brave dwarf," Borfur agreed as his son looked happier, "Let Da see tha owies."

"All covered," Bofur chirped showing his bandaged hands, "Bif, horsie."

Bifur smiled when he was basically ordered to hold his cousin's toy as the tot's father checked his son's scrapes.

"Not too bad," Borfur decided rewrapping the child's hands after his son had gotten his obliging "kiss ta make everythin' better" on each palm, "Bo, can ye tell me who took ye inta tha woods?"

"Mean Bads," Bofur pouted, "Horsie peas, Cousin Bif. Look, Da, my Bif give me horsie."

Bifur handed the babe back the toy as Bofur grinned up at him feeling much better that his family was here. The two, older dwarves let the "peas" go for now. Bofur still had a toddler's lisp and had a lot of trouble with certain words.

"That is a very nice horse," Borfur complimented as his son held the toy right in his father's face as both older dwarves hid a smile at the child's innocence, "Did ye say thank ye ta Cousin Bif?"

"He did indeed and showed good manners twice today," Bifur offered as Bo smiled brightly at having done a good job.

"That's my good boy. Bo, I want ye ta point out tha mean Bads ta me on tha way home if ye see them, okay?" Borfur instructed as his son nodded while scrubbing at his eyes sleepily, "Bifur, someone needs a N-A-P. I need ta get Bo home. Thank ye, Everyone, for helpin' me look for my scamp here. Seems that he didn't wander off on his own at all, but was stolen away. I'll let ye know how that happened later. Bo, what do ye say to everyone who tried ta help find ye?"

"Tank ya for tryin' ta find Bo," Bofur obligingly offered before yawning wide, "Sweepy, Da."

"Da's goin' ta take his 'sweepy' boy home now," Borfur agreed rubbing his son's back, "See all of ye tomorrow."

The search party all looked relieved that Bofur had been found and said their farewells as they left. Borfur froze when the tot whimpered as he turned to leave.

"Bif home too," Bofur insisted with wide eyes, "No! My Bif too!"

"I'm coming," Bifur reassured as his cousin settled, "Let's go see your mama and Bombie."

"Kay," Bofur agreed plopping his thumb back in his mouth as he laid against his father's shoulder.

It was only a few minutes later that the tot's green eyes closed and he slept once again as his father stroked his back.

"How long was he lost, Uncle?" Bifur asked allowing some anger to leak into his tone.

"Seven of tha longest damn hours of my life," Borfur spat readjusting the blankets wrapped around his son before seeming to remember something and stopping short, "Has Bo eaten anythin'? He was stolen right after breakfast and I have some bread here if my boy didn't eat."

"He's eaten. Poor babe was starving when I found him. Bo ate a big bowl of stew for me," Bifur mentioned, "So he was with me for three of those hours. Mahal, then that means the babe was alone in the wood for at least three hours if the brats didn't abandon him sooner than that. Bo could have been killed."

"I will be dealin' with that," Borfur bit out, "I have a feelin' I know exactly which group did this ta my son. I've gone ta those same parents about their brats before. They are all at least twenty years older than my boy and like ta bully Bo."

"I've heard the name 'mean Bads' before," Bifur gasped, "I just remembered that Bo's mentioned them to me. I thought they were a part of one of his yarns."

"No," Borfur growled, "There are four lads that live near us that have quite a mean streak. My boy here is so big hearted that half tha time he doesn't realize that they are bein' cruel. He forgives them and then they hurt him again. I have had enough of their behavior towards my child. Bofur is just a tot. He means no one harm."

"Hmm," Bifur hummed thinking before startling as Bofur looked up suddenly and reached for him with a cry, "What, what, _what_?"

"No leave," Bofur sobbed as Bifur was allowed to take the babe into his arms, "Stay with Bo."

"Okay," Bifur soothed rocking the child that had obviously been dreaming, "Let's go home and see Mama and Bombie."

"Da," Bofur whimpered as his father stroked his back, "Want ta go home!"

"Absolutely," Borfur agreed, "Let's all go home. Don't be frightened, Bo. Da and Cousin Bif are here with ye, okay?"

"Kay," Bo sniffled, "Want Mama and Bombie too."

It was a rather humorous sight to see Bifur and Borfur walking on top of one another since Bofur had insisted on hugging his father's arm while Bifur held him.

"This is interestin'," Borfur chuckled as his son looked up at him with wide eyes and pointed at a group of smarmy-looking dwarflings once they reached town, "I knew it. Ye bunch of brats! Get over here and answer for what ye did ta my son! Ye made my child _bleed_!"

The group took off as Borfur growled angrily, yelling threats at the kids. Bifur narrowed his eyes studying the dwarflings as they ran.

"Those are the dwarflings that took you away?" Bifur asked his cousin as Bofur nodded, "I see. I've seen that group before. Uncle, allow me to deal with this. Those kids will not touch Bo again."

"Very well," Borfur answered, "Bofur, can Da have his hand back? Please?"

"No," the child giggled holding the arm tighter.

"Pretty please?" Borfur tried again before sighing as his son hid his face against Bifur's chest.

"Bofur!"

The child looked up and wailed as he held his arms out to his mother, finally releasing his father's arm. Borla flew over with her youngest in her arms and swapped out children with Bifur.

"Mama, they mean," Bofur whimpered as his mother cuddled him close and gave him kisses all over his face, "Told naughty lies."

Bifur watched as his uncle moved over to soothe both his wife and firstborn. Bombur looked up at his cousin and yanked on a braid hard.

"Hey there, Bombur," Bifur greeted working his braid from the little one's fist, "Did you miss your brother?"

"Boda," Bombur cooed pointing to Bofur.

Bifur grinned as Bofur looked up at the name. The infant could say "Bo" and "bruda" for brother, but Bombur had lumped the two together at some point and came up with "Boda."

"Bombie," Bofur chirped as his brother smiled at him, "No listen ta mean Bads. They not nice. Kay, Bombie?"

Bombur blinked which seemed to be enough for his brother. Borla fussed over her son all the way home before settling both boys together into Bombur's crib for a nap once Bofur was changed into some clean clothes. Bo had somehow figured out how to crawl into his brother's crib almost immediately after the babe's birth and both boys slept better for it, so they hadn't been separated yet.

"He is worn out," Borla huffed covering her boys up more and laying her firstborn's hat and toy horse on a dresser, "Why did Bofur leave the yard?"

"That is not a pretty story," Borfur snarled softly while his wife handed Bifur back the blankets from his sleep roll, "Come. There is much ta tell ye. Bo didn't leave alone and was tricked."

There was one thing everyone in the world of Middle-Earth needs to know. You don't mess with a mother. You especially don't mess with a mother dwarrowdam. Borla was already pulling out her axe halfway through the tale of her son's adventure.

"I'll slaughter them," Borla hissed, "He could have been _killed_. What if your nephew hadn't have noticed Bo's hat? Mahal! I only turned my head for a second to get Bombur's bottle and those thieves stole my child and left him in woods full of dangers. Don't think I didn't notice that my boy's hands are bandaged and that I didn't see the bruises on his knees when I changed him into his nightshirt."

"Bifur is goin' ta deal with it," Borfur insisted before ducking as his wife's axe swung at him.

"I'll be talking with the parents _now_," Borla growled, "I am assuming that you will be dealing with the children, Bifur."

"Yes, Ma'am," Bifur agreed before grunting as he was hugged hard by the ginger-haired dam.

"I am a lucky dam to have met my husband," Borla whispered as Bifur stilled, "I am also a lucky dam to have married into a family that has two caring lads like you and Borfur. I thank you so much for finding my sweet Bofur. Your title might be 'cousin,' but in my heart you are 'big brother.' I know that my babes feel that way too. Watch them for me?"

"Always," Bifur agreed before chuckling as Borla grabbed her axe and left with her husband following.

Bifur first went and checked something that confirmed his suspicions outside before he settled and pulled out a block of wood to whittle some more inventory for his stand once back in the house. A tiny noise a couple of hours later had him up and striding into his cousins' room to see Bofur standing in the crib.

"Hungwy," Bofur whispered being careful with not waking his baby brother as Bifur hoisted him into his arms.

"Okay," Bifur agreed handing his cousin his hat and toy horse as Bo reached for them, "Let's get dressed and find something for you to snack on before dinner."

Bofur nodded cheerfully and cooperated to change into some pants and a tunic. The boy giggled as his cousin galloped lightly to shake him a bit on the way to the pantry. Soon enough, the tot was settled in his special chair with apple bits to munch on cut up small enough that he wouldn't choke. Bifur hid a grin when his cousin gave his toy horse a piece of apple as it stood next to his plate. Bo always had an avid imagination.

"Bo, I don't want you to try and play with those big dwarflings anymore," Bifur instructed as the lad looked up at him, "Mama, Da, and Cousin Bif are very angry at those naughty dwarflings. They are not nice and you are only allowed to play with nice children."

"Kay," Bofur chirped holding out a bit of apple to be allowed to place in his cousin's mouth which was a game they played together, "They mean. No play with them."

"Good boy," Bifur said patting his cousin's head, "There is one more thing I need you to do for me, okay? From now on if someone says that Mama, Da, or Cousin Bif says it is okay to do something, you come to us first and make sure. Do you understand what I am asking you to do, Bo?"

Bofur blinked as he chewed and then was allowed to put some more apple into Bifur's mouth. The older dwarf waited as the tot tried to work out what was being asked of him in his mind.

"Bo ask make sure?" Bofur questioned tilting his head.

"That's right," Bifur encouraged, "Bo, ask Mama, Da, or Bif if you want to do something or if someone tells you that we said it was okay so we always know where you are. We very scared that our Bo was lost today and got owies."

"Big dwarves not get scared, Bif," Bofur giggled before stilling as his cousin reached to turn his head to look at him.

"Bif very scared when I found your hat in the woods," Bifur corrected stroking the tot's cheek, "Mama and Da very scared when couldn't find their Bo. Bombie was probably scared too that his big brother wasn't there."

"No. Bombie," Bofur sniffled looking distressed, "Bif, _Bombie_. My Bombie!"

Bifur grimaced when he realized his mistake. Bofur got very nervous about his little brother a lot and had to be picked up and taken back to see that Bombur was safe and sleeping.

"Bombie all sweepin'?" Bo whispered studying his brother carefully from his cousin's arms.

"Sure is," Bifur soothed reaching to pull the blankets over the baby more, "See? Bombie's fine. Let's go finish your snack."

Bofur watched his brother a few more minutes before nodding. The tot was a good older brother despite his young age.

"Bo no scare _no_ more," Bofur insisted once he was back eating his apple pieces, "No scare Bombie, Bif, Mama, and Da no more. Bo ask like my Bif say so no scare."

"That's my brave cousin," Bifur complimented and then looked up as his uncle and aunt walked through the door.

"Mama! Da!" Bofur cheered shoving his last bit of apple into his cousin's mouth without warning as Bifur nearly choked, "Bo no scare _no_ more."

"How's that, Love?" Borla asked putting her axe away as Bifur swallowed the apple hurriedly.

"He's saying that he will be sure to ask you two or me to make sure that we actually agreed to allow him to go or do something since Bofur doesn't want to scare us anymore," Bifur explained as his uncle and aunt nodded their understanding.

"I see," Borfur said as he lifted his son into his arms, "Try not ta choke your Bif when ye feed him, okay? So ye are goin' ta ask so we know where ye are from now on? What a good boy ye are, Bo."

"I good boy and ask," Bofur chirped before giggling again as his mother kissed him, "Mama."

"Let me look at those hands and then you can help Mama make dinner," Borla decided accepting her babe into her arms, "You will be staying like usual, Bifur? I apologize for all of this ruining your hunting trip."

"My Bif no go!" Bofur cried looking suddenly upset.

"Of course I'm not going anywhere, Bo. No worries. I'd rather be eating your cooking, Aunt Borla, than hunting rations. I'm happy to be here with my family," Bifur soothed as his cousin relaxed before turning to his uncle once Bo and his mother was out of earshot, "What is that about? Bo's used to me coming and going usually."

"I think tha trip inta tha woods shook him up," Borfur grumped, "Bo's been sensitive since tha day of his birth. An example of that is how my boy insisted on sleepin' close ta his brother when Bombur was born since he said his Bombie might need him at night. Bo's scared ta be alone right now. We have no idea how badly he was frightened in those woods."

"Talking about that, the parents of the dwarflings?" Bifur asked.

"Denied everythin' and again painted their children as angels," Borfur bit out, "My wee son, who can't even reach tha gate latch, certainly must have let himself out ta get lost on his own. Of course Bo did. Tell me ye've got a plan ta teach those brats a lesson."

"I do," Bifur agreed before catching the lad a few moments later as Bofur ran at him full tilt.

The toddler cuddled close once picked up as he beamed up at Bifur.

"All clean," Bofur chirped showing his newly bandaged hands before leaning back at hearing a baby's cry, "Bombie wake. Da, Bombie's wake."

"I hear," Borfur chortled standing to retrieve his youngest.

Bifur smiled setting out a blanket and some of his cousins' toys he had made for them before settling Bo down near his feet to play. The babe's way of "helping" his mother with dinner was to stay with his cousin. Bifur ate dinner just about every night with his extended family and watched over both boys as Borla cooked.

"Boda!" Bombur cooed as he was sat next to his brother.

"Look, Bombie. Horsie. His name Blaze," Bofur chirped showing the baby the new toy, "Gallop, gallop, gallop on Bombie's tummy."

Bifur smiled as the two boys played and Bombur giggled at having the toy galloped down his back. He still didn't understand how any dwarf could hold anything against his baby cousin. Bo was smiles and happiness. He didn't have a mean bone in him. The lad liked to tell silly stories, but he was just a babe and adored playing with anyone. Borfur grinned at his sons before going to change his clothes.

"Bif, build fort," Bofur insisted coming and tugging on his hand, "Help Bo?"

"Okay, Cousin," Bifur agreed sitting and placing Bombur into his lap as Bo dragged over his box of blocks.

Bofur was happy as a lark all through dinner and played contentedly at his parents' feet as the adults talked together. However, that evening Bo had another meltdown at bedtime when he was terrified to be alone and insisted that everyone had to sleep together.

"This is interesting," Bifur whispered as he lay across his aunt's and uncle's feet as Bo slept with baby Bombur between his parents in their bedroom, "Please tell me that he is sleeping?"

"Yes," Borfur chuckled, "Get off my feet. I can't feel them anymore. Ye are one heavy dwarf, Nephew."

"Mahal," Bifur swore standing and stretching, "Let's hope this passes quickly. I don't think I could do this every night that I stay over with you, Uncle."

"Agreed," Borla whispered, "I'm sure my son will be fine after he forgets his ordeal. Bo's just been shaken right now. Goodnight, Bifur."

Bifur woke the next morning to loud sobbing and looked up as his Uncle walked Bo into the guest bedroom while holding the toddler's hand. The child was shaking as he reached for Bifur.

"Sorry ta wake ye so early, but Bo woke up ta find ye missin' and just panicked," Borfur apologized once Bifur had sat up to cuddle his cousin close.

"My Bif go way," Bo accused twisting his hands in his cousin's nightshirt.

"Bed was too small for my fat rump," Bifur teased tickling the babe as Bofur began to calm and giggled a little at the tickles, "Bo is a big boy and doesn't have to worry about any of us leaving him alone because we'd never do that to one of our two, favorite dwarves."

"Bombie fav-rit too?" Bo asked as Bifur grinned at the boy's lisp.

"He sure is," Bifur agreed as his uncle reached and stroked his son's loose hair, "Did you wake your brother?"

"No. He all snorin'," Bofur denied beginning to make wheezing noises to show how his brother snored as Bifur and his uncle chuckled, "Sleep here with my Bif?"

"Mmhm," Bifur agreed, "Let Da go sleep with Mama and Bombie and you sleep here with me, okay?"

Bofur nodded with a yawn and settled easily back to sleep once he was laid down. Bifur nodded at his uncle as Borfur left yawning and shook his head at how similar his uncle and wee cousin really were before going back to sleep himself.

"Gallop, gallop, gallop, gallop," Bifur heard whispered once he woke again and squinted an eye open to see Bo bouncing his horse toy up and down his cousin's beard, "Whoa, Blaze. Gallop, gallop."

The older dwarf chuckled and grabbed his surprised cousin up and tossed him lightly as Bofur squealed.

"I'm not a racetrack," Bifur teased as the babe giggled and hugged his neck, "Smells like your mama has breakfast cooking. Let's go clean up."

"Kay," Bo agreed before scampering off once he was set on the floor only to be caught up by his father's arms, "Da, Bo get clean."

"Sounds good," Borfur voiced smoothing a hand down his son's wild hair, "I'll help my Bo so Cousin Bif can get cleaned up too, okay?"

Bofur nodded and began to gallop his horse on his father's hat as Borfur chuckled lightly.

"He likes this toy a lot," Borfur pointed out as Bifur stood, "Borla's got some of tha clothes ye've left here washed and in that chest over there. Bo, your horsie doesn't need ta nibble Da's ear."

"Blaze hungwy," Bo explained as Bifur snorted at his uncles put upon face while his son nudged his father's ear with his toy.

Breakfast was pleasant until Bofur began to get upset when his father was ready to leave for work.

"Bo, Da's got ta go ta tha mines," Borfur tried as his son wailed against his leg, "It's okay, Lad. Da will be home later."

"Can Bo come and help me at my shop today?" Bifur asked as his cousin stilled and looked up at him, "It's market day and I sure could use some help."

"Bo help?" Bofur asked brightening at being at the toy stand, "Da, Bo help?"

"I don't know," Borfur hedged.

"You will listen to your cousin and not wander off?" Borla questioned as her eldest nodded happily and jumped up and down.

"I be good boy, Mama," Bofur agreed, "I listen ta Cousin Bif."

"Okay then," Borfur agreed as his son sped off to get his hat, "Ye will watch him carefully, Nephew? I can't handle another day like yesterday and neither can my wife. I don't think I ever remember a time of bein' so frightened and I've been in cave-ins before. I truly feared that we had lost our Bo forever."

"He'll be on my back most of the day," Bifur soothed, "Bo enjoys showing off my wares. He's a good salesman and I think a day of playing might help him calm from the horrors of yesterday."

"Well enjoy havin' that horse galloped all over ye," Borfur grinned out, "Bo, come give Da a hug so I can go ta work."

Bofur came flying into the room while Bifur smiled as his cousin threw himself at his father in a giant leap with his hat crooked on his head. That was more like the exuberant babe that he knew.

"Bye, Da," Bofur blurted, "I be good boy."

"I know ye will," Borfur said as he tickled his son, "See ye later, Lad. Kisses for my roly-poly too. Come here, Bombur."

Bifur smiled as his uncle kissed all over his youngest son's face as the baby giggled happily. Soon enough, Bofur was strapped to his cousin's back as the two made their way to town. The trip was too long for a toddler like Bo so most times he rode on his father's or cousin's back in a sling.

"Already sleeping," Bifur thought to himself as his cousin slept against his shoulder, "Does this every time he comes with me. I think Bo needs to be in bed earlier at night. I'll mention that to Aunt Borla tonight."

"Bofur is so cute when he sleeps," Elwa gushed when Bifur stopped at the bakery before she listened and nodded her consent.

The sweets vendor, weapons dealer, and several snack vendors agreed as well. Bifur opened his stand without issues as his cousin began to wake.

"Stay here at my feet while I carve," Bifur instructed as Bo nodded and sat on the blanket that was set down for him, "Look at the new top I designed. See how to spin it?"

Bofur watched and grinned excitedly at seeing the pretty top move.

"I do," Bo eagerly urged and then played happily as his cousin worked.

Several parents approached the cart and selected one of the tops for their children as the morning ebbed on. When Bofur played with something and showed his enjoyment of the toy, a lot of adults took notice.

"How much?"

Bifur looked up to see the group of dwarflings that had been cruel to Bofur. Bo gasped and hid behind Bifur's legs at seeing the bullies.

"I have no wares for you," Bifur sniffed as the children's mouths' dropped open while he stroked the back of his cousin's head, "I don't sell my wares to dwarves that are cruel to others."

"Who wants your stupid, old toys anyway?" the leader of the group hissed before blinking as a tiny, ball of anger kicked him hard in the shin.

"My Bif's toys best toys in world!" Bofur shouted, "Ya dumb, mean Bads! Ya lie ta Bo and make scared! I don't like you _no_ more!"

"Whatever is that child yelling about? He doesn't usually make such a clatter," the butcher across the way called as Bif lifted his livid cousin into his arms.

"This group stole Bo from his mother and left him in the woods alone and lost yesterday," Bifur stated patting Bofur's back to calm the lad, "Bo's been frightened and was left to get injured by these boys. He is angry at them and so am I. You children move along now. I have no wares for bullies who hurt toddlers. Good day."

"I also have no sweet meats for naughty dwarflings," the butcher huffed staring the blushing group down, "Be away with you. Market day is for families and we need no bullies here."

Bo grizzled irritably and popped his thumb back in his mouth once the older dwarflings left. The toddler only sucked his thumb when overly tired or very upset these days.

"Now, now," Bifur gently chastised as he pulling the little fist down, "No more Bads. Let's show everyone how to make forts with my blocks, okay?"

"Kay, Bif," Bofur agreed as he ran to his blanket and handed his cousin the top in exchange for a basket of blocks once he was set back on his feet, "I make stay-bill for Blaze too. Horsies live in stay-bills."

"Stables, Bo," Bifur corrected as the toddler nodded, "You are doing much better with that word. Good job."

Bifur grinned as he spoke with customers that wandered over. The older dwarf kept a keen eye on his baby cousin, but also smirked at what he was hearing around him.

"I have no sweet buns for you lot. Shame on you for picking on a babe."

"I don't take kindly to bullies. A weapon is supposed to be used with honor. I don't want dishonorable dwarflings touching my wares."

One after another, the local vendors chased the dwarflings away.

"Da!" Bofur giggled as his father plucked him up from his playing sometime later, "Not workin'?"

"I'm on lunch break and needed ta come check on my lad," Borfur admitted as he handed his nephew a wrapped bundle and sat down with his son in his lap to unwrap a bundle of his own, "Look, Bo, bacon and toast sandwiches. That's my boy's favorite."

"Yum," Bofur agreed and ate the bits fed to him by his father.

Bifur liked to see his uncle interacting with his children. Borfur was born to be a father and loved his boys dearly, but Bo was the dwarf's treasure. Bombur was too, but Bofur was the spitting image of his Da and Borfur loved that fact.

"He bein' good?" Borfur asked as Bifur ate his share of the luncheon while pouring out the apple cider he had purchased earlier.

"Very good," Bifur assured handing his uncle a special cup he had carved for Bo with a lid that helped the babe keep from spilling his drinks as well as Borfur's share of cider, "Hold with both hands, Bo."

"Yes, Bif," Bofur agreed holding his cup in wobbly hands, "Oopsie."

Borfur grinned as he steadied the cup for his son to drink. Soon enough, neither of his children would need him like this anymore so the father was enjoying everything while he still could. Borfur chatted with his nephew and son a little longer before having to leave, but Bo had fallen asleep by then since he was having a very exciting day so far.

"Maybe I should take my boy home now," Borfur suggested rocking his son, "It's time for Bo's nap anyway."

"You remember that I keep that cot in the back of my shop for when Bofur stays with me, right?" Bifur reminded as he went and got said cot, "Lay him here in the shade so he can nap."

"Ye are a good nephew," Borfur complimented after he had laid his child down to sleep, "I'm proud to call ye kin. I have ta get back ta my shift now. Keep my boy safe."

"Always," Bifur assured as his uncle nodded and left.

Bifur covered his cousin up with a blanket and urged his customers to lower their voices as Bo napped. He hid a grin when three dwarrowdams marched up with what his baby cousin called the "mean Bads" about an hour later.

"You mind telling me why my child's coin is not good enough for your wares?" one of the dams bit out.

"You mind telling me why your child brought harm to my kin?" Bifur snapped back as he gestured to the sleeping toddler.

"You have no proof of that," the dam denied, "Our children said that they had nothing to do with that misbehaving boy."

"I do have proof," Bifur hissed as the dam's eyes widened, "I make toys, but I am a tracker and hunter as well. These dwarfling's footprints show them leading Bofur into the woods from behind my aunt's and uncle's home. The tracks are still there if you don't believe me. Your boy has a hole in his right boot. That lad there has loose stitching that makes a scuff within his prints. The other two each have boots with a diamond print on the soles. I will _not_ sell to bullies."

"Aren't you bullying our children by denying them the right to shop?" another dam snarled.

"No, Madame," Elwa disagreed as she walked over with some of the other vendors, "You see we have an understood guild here in the market and we look out for our own. The wee one is a salesman here for Bifur so your children stepped over the guild line by wishing to cause him harm. In doing so, the dwarflings gave up the rights to accessing this market. Bullies are not allowed among our shops."

"But it was only a joke," one of the children whined before cowering as his mother turned on him.

"It's true?" the dam demanded, "You really left that babe over there in the woods? Alone? That boy is hardly old enough to walk around on his own, let alone be left all by himself in a dangerous area. How could you? I've raised you better than that!"

"Bofur's just real easy to tease," the lad pouted.

"Of course a toddler is easy to tease," Bifur snarled, "My cousin is too little to understand cruelty just like any other babe that young. How interesting that you choose an innocent victim that doesn't realize that you are being mean until it is too late. Do you four realize that Bofur might have died out in the woods alone and scared? It was just luck that I stumbled upon his hat to let me know that he was there. Bo fell and hurt himself trying to chase after you lot when you abandoned him. He was terrified when I found the babe. Shame on you all!"

"I have never been so embarrassed," another dam spoke up as she hauled what must have been her twins by their ears as they whimpered, "You two are grounded for lying and will be coming to each market day to clean up to show you are sorry for doing what you did to that tot. Come. We have to visit Borla so I can apologize to her for defending you two when you _lied_ to me. March!"

"Elwa, do you have some work at your bakery for my son to do to make up for his stupidity?" the original dam asked who had first spoke up to Bifur.

"I do," Elwa agreed, "Also, for the last lad. I will not allow any slacking or whining. Do you two hear me?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the last two boys whined before crying out as their mothers grabbed their ears.

"Excuse me, is that how we speak to adults?" the last dam asked as her son immediately corrected his tone, "Master Bifur, our sons acted horribly to your kin. I am very sorry for denying your aunt's and uncle's claims."

"Fair enough," Bifur agreed, "I apologize for saying this, but your children are not allowed near either of my cousins for right now. I don't trust them."

"That is also fair enough," the original dam voiced, "I am sorry for my earlier tone. I had no idea that my boy was acting like this towards Bofur. I should not have assumed that the babe was to blame."

"He'll get into his own share of troubles as he grows," Bifur snorted, "Bo has an adventurous spirit that will land him in mischief, but he is truly a sweet boy. He only ever wanted to be friends. He's not old enough to understand tricks, which is why I cannot allow him near those boys until I know they have straightened out the mean streaks they have shown."

"At the time that the mean streaks are corrected, the boys will be welcomed back to our market," the butcher declared, "Good day, Ladies."

Everyone dispersed and Bifur nodded his thanks to the vendors around him.

"Bif?" a small voice asked as the toymaker turned to see his cousin rubbing at his eyes, "Gots ta make water."

Bifur snatched his cousin up and hurried to the privy as the butcher called that he would watch the toymaker's stand. Bo had accidents sometimes when he was sleepy.

"All better?" Bifur asked as he helped his cousin rinse his hands before putting more balm on the palms with fresh bandages.

"Better," Bo sighed, "Finish fort now?"

"Not now, Little One," Bifur denied, "The afternoon crowd is coming so you need to be on my back so no one steps on you. Would you like to play with something else while on my back?"

"Horsie," Bo decided as he was strapped back on his cousin's back and handed his toy while Bifur cleaned up the blocks, "Bif tall."

"Am I?" Bifur questioned feeling the horse galloped across his shoulders, "Tell me if you want a different toy if you get bored, Bo."

Bifur had a very successful afternoon and was glad to have the babe on his back. The crowds had been excessive today and Bofur would have been overwhelmed. Bo had been good as gold and had chatted happily with many of the customers once he warmed up to them. Bifur closed up his shop and stopped at the sweets store to purchase his cousin a reward for being so good.

"Just a little treat today since dinner will be nearly ready when we get home," Bifur urged as he held Bo in his arms to look at the cases.

"Taffy," Bo chirped pointing to the sticky stuff eagerly as Bifur grimaced, remembering the last time he had to get the stuff out of his beard due too sticky hands, "Bwackberry kind."

"Only if I get to feed it to you," Bifur agreed as Bo nodded.

The older dwarf felt content as he sat on a wall feeding Bo his treat as the toddler opened his mouth for each bite like a little, baby bird.

"Love my Bif," Bofur cooed as Bifur kissed his forehead and began to clean his sticky mouth.

"Do you?" Bifur asked, "How much?"

"This. This much," Bo giggled holding his arms out wide.

"I love you this much," Bifur chuckled as he held his arms wider knowing what was going to happen next as Bofur launched himself into his cousin's arms in a great hug, "That's my sweet cousin. Home we go."

"Present for Bombie?" Bofur asked as he was tied back on Bifur's back.

"How about some grape juice?" Bifur hummed looking over his shoulder at the tot, "Bombur likes juice with his dinner."

"Yay!" Bofur cheered kicking his feet happily in his sling.

The trip back to Bo's home was much nosier as the babe chattered excitedly all the way there. Bifur enjoyed the prattle and endless questions as he walked. The older dwarf had been an only child and loved little ones dearly, but not as much as his Bofur and Bombur.

"What have we here?" a voice called as Bo grew exited at seeing his father, "Come here, my boy."

"Da, I play with top and build fort and Bif gots me bwackberry taffy," Bo exclaimed as Borfur lifted the wiggly child into his arms from off of Bifur's back, "Gots present for Bombie! Grape juice!"

"Did ye?" Borfur chuckled, "Sounds like an excitin' day."

"Walk," Bo pouted, "Peas?"

"Peas, huh?" Bifur's uncle grinned out, "Very well, but no runnin' too far ahead."

Bo took off like a rabbit as soon as his feet hit the ground. The babe giggled urging his father and cousin to hurry up. Bifur and Borfur jogged to keep the toddle in sight.

"Loves that horse," Borfur pointed out as his son pretended to feed "Blaze" a leaf once he slowed down from his initial burst of speed, "How'd it go today?"

"Very prosperous day in many areas," Bifur hummed waving back as his wee cousin waved happily as he skipped ahead, "Bo shouldn't have any other issues from those dwarflings."

"How so?" Borfur asked before yelping and chasing after his son as Bo took off into the woods instead of staying on the path, "Ye get back here, Bo!"

"Fwowers for Mama," Bofur gushed stopping for his father and cousin to catch up pointing to some wildflowers, "Pick, Da?"

Bifur watched as his cousin picked only the "pwettiest" daisies for his mother with Borfur's help. Bo looked so excited to have a present for his mother that being scolded for running off didn't sting his good mood too badly.

"Up we go," Borfur decided hauling his son back into his arms, "Enough walkin' home for ye for one day. Nephew, I want a full story once my sprite here is playin' and not runnin' off on me. He gets an idea in his head and my boy takes off like tha wind. Bo's my silly."

"I not silly," Bofur giggled as his father kissed his forehead, "Smell, Bif."

Bifur obligingly smelled the daisies as his cousin grinned happily. Bo jabbered all the way home and then proudly presented his bouquet of flowers to his mother.

"How pretty, Love," Borla exclaimed as her son wriggled and accepted his kiss from his mother looking on top of the world, "Go play with your brother. Bombie's missed you today."

"I gots ya present, Bombie," Bo insisted as he ran to play with the baby sitting on a blanket within the gated yard, "My Bif and I gots ya juicy."

"Boda," Bombur giggled and then settled to play with his brother and was even allowed to attempt to gallop Bo's precious horse.

"I had a surprising visit from mothers making their children apologize to me," Borla grinned out, "I found that very interesting, Bifur."

Borla and Borfur sat on the steps of their home as Bifur told what he had set up today.

"Now that's thinkin' with your head," Borfur complimented, "Better approach than mine. I would have tanned their hides if I could have caught a hold of tha lot yesterday. I'm still furious they did that ta my Bo."

"I am too," Borla soothed before sending a bright smile to Bifur, "But you brought out a way for those dams to see that their children were being untruthful. Good hard labor at the market coupled with being grounded should help those lads straighten out. Good job, Bifur."

"I have requested that the lads keep away from both Bofur and Bombur on your behalf," Bifur admitted, "I just…I don't trust them around my cousins."

"Like my wife said, ye are certainly my boys' big brother," Borfur complimented, "I don't want those lads around my babes either. Neither of my boys have a mean streak and I'll be damned if I allow them ta develop one by hangin' out with naughty dwarflings. Plus, feels good ta hear that my Bo kicked one of those brats. That's my boy. Now I'm filthy and need a quick wash."

"You need a long bath," Borla laughed, "Bifur, you alright watching my babes while I finish cooking dinner?"

"Always," Bifur agreed handing his aunt the bottle of juice before barking a laugh as Bo placed his too big hat on Bombur's head covering the infant's eyes up completely, "Bo, your Bombie can't see. The hats too big."

"He likes it," Bo crowed as the baby giggled happily and rolled onto his back to dislodge the hat, "Bombie!"

Bifur strode over and righted the babe as Bo climbed onto his lap, holding his hat, with a wide grin once the older dwarf sat to play with his boys. His boys. Bo and Bombur were just as much his as they were his aunt's and uncle's.

"Bibi," Bombur cooed as Bifur startled as the baby pointed at him.

"Bibi, huh?" Bifur chortled picking the plump baby up into his arms.

"My Bif and Bombie's Bibi," Bo nodded out leaning his head up to look at his cousin with sparkling eyes.

"I see," Bifur smiled, "That works for me."

_Epilogue_

Bifur wandered the woods in confusion. Where was he again? What was he doing here?

"Bifur!"

The dwarf stilled and turned towards the voice. That voice was familiar. Who?

"Bifur! Where are ye, Cousin? Bif!"

Cousin? Oh! That voice was Bofur. Bofur was looking for him. Why?

"Bifur! Call ta me, Cousin. Where are ye?

Bifur blinked and looked about before scratching near the old axe in his skull. Bofur was looking for him. That was his cousin. His Bofur sounded scared. That was his Bo. That was his baby cousin!

"Bo!" Bifur yelled as he heard footsteps running his way as he jabbered questions in Khuzdul remembering that he had raised his two cousins after their parents' deaths and didn't like that Bofur sounded upset.

"There ye are," Bofur gasped hurrying over and pulling Bifur into an embrace, "I've been so worried. Ye've been gone for hours, Bifur. What were ye doin' out here?"

Bifur studied his baby cousin and grinned slowly. Bofur was no baby anymore. Bo was the spitting image of his father with the same three braids, moustache, and his father's hat. He had grown strong and slightly taller than his father. Bifur blinked and looked around him again before sighing.

"_Don't know_," Bifur gestured in iglishmek, "_Don't remember why here. Confused_."

"Tha headache ye just had probably addled your thinkin' a bit," Bofur soothed, "It's fine. I found ye."

"_Should have just let me stay lost_," Bifur gestured feeling angered with himself for having brought problems to his cousin again.

"Now _don't_ be like that," Bofur insisted with a scowl before brightening, "I'd never let ye stay lost. I'd never let ye be alone because I'd never do that to one of my two, favorite dwarves."

Bifur blinked as a distant memory flashed through his mind of holding Bo when he was just a sprite of a thing and saying nearly those same words.

"_Bombur favorite too?"_ Bifur asked in their native tongue as Bofur grinned knowing that his cousin was remembering the same memory.

"That's right, Bif," Bofur agreed pulling his cousin close to walk him home, "Ye belong with Bombur and me. Ye are our Bif. We are family."

"_Family_," Bifur echoed, "_My boys_."

Bombur entered the glade and sighed in relief as he saw his kin.

"That's right, Bif," Bofur assured as Bombur came and hugged Bifur tight, "Your boys. Always."

Bifur sighed for a moment feeling better now that his boys were near. Huffing, the older dwarf straightened his coat with a growl.

"_Stupid axe_," Bifur signed, "_Not end me. Not me. Need to take care of my boys. I remember now. Came here to get more wood. I want to carve again. Come._"

Bifur could see the happiness on his cousins' faces. He hadn't carved in ages. It was time to do so again and make his toys. Bifur refused to be a burden. He'd earn his keep and care for his boys just like he promised his aunt and uncle.

"Always, Aunt Borla and Uncle Borfur" Bifur prayed to his deceased kin as Bofur and Bombur eagerly gathered wood large enough to carve, "I will watch over them always."

The end.

P.S.

Yes. The horse toy is the one that Bofur gives to Nori in "Banes, Bears, and Scares."


End file.
